


Ignis: The First Kiss

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: I just wrote this in a day or two. Nothing new here.





	Ignis: The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in a day or two. Nothing new here.

Tapping your fingers across the glass of wine, you glance at your phone once more. Almost an hour as gone by and Ignis was late as usual. The two of you have been dating for several weeks and date nights were hard to come by due to him working as an advisor to the young prince Noctis. You understood that his job was important. 

Things were good, to say the least. Except for the fact that you haven't kissed each other yet. Some might say that kisses on the cheek do count but you wanted was to feel his lips pressed against yours. And gently nipping at your neck moving down your collarbone. You quickly shake yourself out of your thoughts before they could get spicy. You check your phone once more to see a message from the man of the hour. 

Ignis: So sorry for the long wait. I'm on my way, Dearest. Please forgive my rudeness but there was a mishap at Noctis's flat and I ended up having to shower and change clothes.

You: You're forgiven for the moment. I'm sure there's some way you could make it up to me.

Ignis: Certainly. I'll make your favorite dessert this weekend.

You: sounds delicious 

A few minutes pass and you hear an audible gasp from the group of waitresses nearby. You turn to see a handsome man walk in through the entrance and he was walking over to your table with. When you saw his green eyes light up you knew it was him. His usual spiked up hair was in his face and damp. The white button up with grey stripes and suspenders made your jaw drop. 

"Darling is something wrong with my face? You keep staring."

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the view that is my boyfriend."  
  
You smile when you see his cheeks redden from the compliment and you try to ignore how his shirt didn't button all the way.  He coughs to catch your attention and looking up you see an anxious waitress ready to take your orders.  
  
The evening wears on he talks of how Noct was cooking something for Prompto and wanted Ignis's opinion on something which leads to the two of them ending up covered in cocoa powder. You talk about your day at work and tried not to glance too long at his tight fitting shirt. Soon after a quick ride, you're at your apartment drinking ebony with Ignis. An hour later, he glances at his watch and with sad eyes, he looks at you.  
  
"My apologies Y/N, it seems it has gotten late and I must go home soon."  
  
"Aww ok let me at least walk you to your car."  
  
"If you insist darling."  
  
You smile thinking about the one move you've been planning all night. He goes to give you your usual hug and kiss on the cheek when you grab his suspenders bringing him into a kiss on the lips. He freezes on contact and for a moment you begin to pull away but the hands gripping your waistline said otherwise.  
  
He deepens the kiss tugging on your bottom lip. Your arms wrap around his neck as he pins you against the wall. He pulls away and his glasses have fogged up. You smile sheepishly as he wipes them clean.  
  
"I suppose I could stay a bit longer my darling Y/N."  
  
"I would love that Iggy."  
  
Suddenly he picks you up and carries you to your bedroom and kicks the door shut behind him.


End file.
